supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis (Between Angels and Demons)
Artemis was the daughter of Zeus and Leto, one of his lovers. History Birth When Hera found out about Leto's pregnancy, she forbade Leto to give birth on land. In his wanderings, Leto sought shelter in many lands, only to be rejected by them. Finally, she saw Delos, a floating island, which was neither a royal island nor a continent. When Leto went to Delos, she gave birth by clinging to a palm tree, first to Artemis and then to Apollo. Childhood Powers and abilities *'Immortality': Artemis is over 6000 years old and can live indefinitely as long as she is not murdered. *'Invulnerability': Artemis is invulnerable to normal means of damage. *'Teleportation': Artemis can teleport anywhere between Earth and Olympus. *'Telekinesis': Artemis can move multiple objects with just his mind. He is so skilled that he can use this power on other gods. *'Super Strength': Artemis is one of the strongest gods of Olympus. *'Super Speed': *'Super Senses': As the Goddess of Hunt, Artemis has extreme supernatural senses that allow her to detect a person's scent for miles away and precise hearing as well. She can use her senses to overcome opponents when her eye sight is not available and that's when her supernatural senses are at their best if she does not rely on sight. *'Healing (restricted)': Artemis can heal mortals from any nonfatal wound. For fatal wounds Athena's blessing is needed. *'Shapeshifting': Artemis can freely change her shape to whatever she wants. Artemis can also turn other people into animals. *'Photokinesis': Artemis can control light, which can be used as an attack and can injure or even kill other beings. *'Atmokinesis': Artemis is capable of generating strong storms. **'Aerokinesis': Artemis can create strong gusts of wind capable of destroying entire buildings. *'Phytokinesis': Artemis can control plant life freely and can grow plants quickly as well as generate powerful poisons. *'Animal Communication': As the Goddess of wild animals and wilderness, Artemis can communicate with all kinds of animals, even supernatural wildlife. *'Animal Manipulation': As the Goddess of Wild Animals and Wilderness, Artemis has divine authority over all animals and control them to aid her in a battle. *'Power Granting': Artemis can grant powers to mortals. *'Archery': Artemis is a very extreme skilled archer. Because she is the Goddess of Archery, Artemis has never once missed a a target before. Her aim is very precise and can shot at anything, even at far distances. *'Master in Hand-to-Hand Combat': As the Goddess of Hunt, Artemis has very extreme, excellent fighting skills that can overwhelm high skilled warriors such as her siblings. *'Tracking': As a hunting goddess, Artemis can locate any prey she wants. Equipment *'Bow and Arrow': Artemis's main weapon is his bow and arrow. Arrows are capable of killing Olympic gods and other pantheons, as well as most angels and almost all demons. *'Hunting Knives': Artemis carries divine blessed hunting knives that can kill regular angels, demons or other supernatural entities. Weaknesses Banishing, harming, Misleading, and Trapping *'Magic': Magic can be used to harm and trap Artemis. *'Gods Trap': The Gods Trap is capable of trapping most gods in almost every pantheon, including Artemis. *'Chief Deities': Though a goddess, more powerful deities, like the leaders of each pantheon, can overwhelm Artemis and seriously harm her. Destroying Weapons *'Artemis Arrows': *'Athena Spear': *'Death's Scythe': Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. *'The Colt': The Colt can kill almost anything in creation. Beings *'Protogenoi': Protogenoi can kill almost any pagan deity. *'Primordial Entities': Others *'Hind's Blood': Golden hind blood can kill any Greek deity besides gods from other pantheons. Category:Greek deities (Between Angels and Demons)